Black Tears
by haydens-sweet-lil-angel
Summary: Tragedies, one after another, begin to occur when Anakin Skywalker kills his own son (this is an AU fic and I did make up Tyler to get killed so they can have Luke and Leia later)... More summary in fic


Black Tears  
  
Tragedies, one after another, occur after Anakin Skywalker murders his own son. He's picked up by an ambulance, which turns out to be a ship belonging to the vicious Tuskaan Raiders, and when they kidnap his wife, Padme, he must embark on a perilous quest to rescue her, but will it end up taking his life?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I Killed My Son!"  
  
It had been several years since the marriage of Padme and Anakin Skywalker, and things were going fine; until that fateful day when Anakin made an extremely hard decision.  
  
"Padme! Padme…I'm just taking Tyler for a walk, ok?"  
  
"Ok, but bring him back for tea and don't you go nosin' around the pub, Ani." Padme smiled. She knew Anakin too well. Anakin wrapped little Tyler in a bundle and carefully laid the young baby into a small pushchair. At first, the baby struggled and began to cry, but, with Anakin's gentle soothing and persuasion, Tyler fell asleep, breathing gently.  
  
"Right Ani." Anakin said to himself, taking in a deep breath and letting his chest fall again. "You've decided to do this, and you're going through with it." Anakin set off at a slow pace, but soon began to pick up speed. Reaching the edge of a narrow, deep and dirty stream, Anakin gave the pram a push and it rolled down hill, faster and faster and faster, until…SPLASH. It hit the water, and with a gurgling noise sank below the muddy surface. Anakin smiled, satisfaction written all over his face.  
  
"There Ani. Wasn't too hard was it? You've done it and now you can –! Oh no…what am I gonna say to Padme?!" Anakin bit his bottom lip, and began to think fast as he made his way across the packed road of Naboo. A hover car past low over his head, and immediately, a sudden surge of anger released itself into Anakin's mind.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, shaking a fist at the alien driver.  
  
Anakin rapped on the door of his home, after hitching a lift from the alien. His expression solemn, he stared up at Padme. She looked confused, but not for long. She stared at the Anakin, and without warning asked,  
  
"Where's – where's Tyler?"  
  
"I…don't know."  
  
"WHAT D'YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She cried frantically, her beautiful face level with his. "Ani, WHERE IS HE?" Anakin felt a wave of guilt pass through him. There was only one way to solve this. It was to tell the truth. Sighing, Anakin stepped in, kicking his boots off into a corner and motioning for Padme to follow him. She followed him into the sitting room, where she sat beside him, gripping his hand and repeating,  
  
"Where is he Ani? Where's Tyler?" Sighing once again, Anakin blurted out calmly,  
  
"I killed him. I KILLED MY SON!" Padme gasped sharply, clapping her hands to her mouth. Anakin felt hot tears prick the back of his eyes as he watched the salty water trickle down his wife's face inevitably. Anakin attempted to put an arm around her shoulders, but she slapped his hand away and rushed up the stairs, crying. Anakin buried his face in his hands, all the while his mind screaming at him: What have you done, Ani? What have you done? Anakin got up, pulled his boots on, and slamming the front door, he made his way into a large room full of royal ships. He leapt into a yellow battle-ship, and ordering the guards to open the gates, he took off into the air, flying at top-speed. He could hear the patrolmen shouting at him, but he ignored it.  
  
"MR SKYWALKER, SIR! COME DOWN, WE BEG OF YOU!!"  
  
"ARE YOU ON A SUICIDE MISSION?!" At this, Anakin replied loudly,  
  
"YES!" Anakin flew higher and faster, and soon, he had deliberately crashed into the side of a large cliff. The engine spluttered and died, the glass that protected the cockpit smashed, and Anakin shut his eyes, feeling himself falling, falling, falling…  
  
Hours later, two men in white uniforms appeared at Anakin's door, and answering the loud knocking, Padme flung it open in confusion.  
  
"Mrs Skywalker?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Ye-es…" Padme replied curiously, staring at the red crosses printed on the pockets of the men.  
  
"Come with us. It's about your husband." The other man said.  
  
"He hasn't gone and done anything stupid, has he?" Padme asked later on.  
  
"It appears so. He's crashed a battle-ship into the side of the cliff there. One of your patrolmen reports that Mr Skywalker claimed to be on a suicide mission." Padme gasped, staring down at Anakin's limp and almost lifeless body. His eyes were half open and he was shaking his head, millions of cuts and bruises carpeting his skin.  
  
"Ani? Anakin? ANI!" She yelled, rushing over to him in desperation. Anakin looked up at her and attempted a weak smile.  
  
"Unfortunately I didn't die." He croaked as the doctors lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him into the back of a hover ambulance. Padme was given permission to stay with Anakin in the back of the ambulance, and her anger of him killing their son swept away out of the window.  
  
"Ani…" She said, holding his hand in hers and stroking it with the other. "Why do you have to go and do stupid things? Just because you killed Tyler doesn't mean I'm gonna have to hate you for the rest of my life."  
  
"Well…I just wanted to see whether he was alright in heaven, and then you could've brought me back."  
  
"Don't talk nonsense, sweetie!" Padme laughed. Anakin coughed and cleared his throat again, saying weakly,  
  
"Kiss, kiss…" Padme leant over and pressed her lips against his, pulling away quickly as the ambulance stopped and footsteps were heard coming toward the doors. Suddenly, sunlight poured in, as the ambulance doors were pulled open. They were on a totally different planet, and the paramedics weren't paramedics. They were Tuskaan Raiders. Padme screamed, but Anakin leapt to his feet, pulling out his lightsaber and switching it on. A great, searing blue light shot out from the hilt of the lightsaber, and the area was filled with a familiar hum.  
  
"GIVE US THE SENATOR AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU IN PEACE!" Yelled one of the raiders.  
  
"NEVER!!!!" Anakin shouted back, lunging at the Tuskaan Raider and beheading him. Another Tuskaan Raider, inside of the spaceship, grabbed Padme.  
  
"PADME, NO!"  
  
"Goodbye, Jedi." The Tuskaan Raider vanished with Padme, along with it's spaceship and other raiders.  
  
"PADME!!" He yelled, hitting the dust with his fist. Looking around him, he noticed the planet to be familiar. He was on Tatooine.  
  
"Mom…" He thought to himself. "MOM!" He ran across the sands, towards the dimly silhouetted city ahead of him.  
  
Sorry, it's real short but I've been busy. It's really lame; I admit it and I mean it, coz I got bored the day I typed it. I'm only putting it up for a story record. ^_^ 


End file.
